Fantastic Beasts in The Sanctuary
by The Evil Queen Magnus
Summary: Newt Scamander and Helen Magnus are bound to have met at some point in their lives. (Constructive criticism is appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

"And why would I do that?" Helen asks Will, without looking up from her paperwork.

"I just thought that you would like to go back to where it all started. I mean, it's not everyday there is a zoology conference at Oxford university." Will explains, "Plus, I've only seen you leave this cave like twice since I got here."

Finally looking up, Helen responds, "I'm very busy, and regardless of the fact that this conference is at Oxford, I have no interest in going. I hope you have a pleasant time there, despite the fact that I will not be going with you."

"Fine." Will huffs, "If you change your mind, you know where to find me." He walks out of Helen's office, with his head hanging in defeat.

Helen watches Will walk out of her office, noting his disappointment. She shifted her attention to the new email that had just come up on her computer screen.

Dr. Magnus,

You may not remember me, but my name is Newt Scamander. You assisted me with my study in zoology at Oxford many years ago. It has come to my attention that there will be a conference there in several weeks. I am emailing you to inquire whether or not you will be attending. Please respond so I will know if I should be on the lookout for you whilst I am there.

Best regards,

Newt Scamander

"Bloody hell!" Helen says quietly to her computer screen. She hurriedly rises from her chair, nearly running to Will's office. She knocks and waits for him to answer the door.

"Hey Magnus, what's up?" Will asks

Helen quickly answers, "I've changed my mind. I would love to go to the zoology conference with you next month."

"What made you change your mind so fast?"

"I thought about what you had said about me not leaving the cavern often, and decided that you were right."

"Wait, is the great Helen Magnus admitting that she was wrong." Will closes his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Savoring this once in an average person's lifetime experience"

Helen lightly hit Will's arm before saying, "Don't get used to it."

Helen walks slowly back to her office, trying to collect her thoughts. By the time she was back, she had already drafted an email in the head.

Newt,

I am pleased to say that I will, in fact, be attending the zoology conference at Oxford. It would be great to catch up. Perhaps we could meet on Friday, before the event. I will be arriving in London that morning, we may be able to meet at the leaky cauldron then.

See you soon,

Helen Magnus

Post Script: I must inform you that my most recent protégé will be accompanying me. I would not like for you to be surprised when you see him and I together.

Helen fought for the courage to press send, and when she finally did, she felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. The only thing she had to do now was do paperworks and wait for his reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Only several days before Helen and Will were set to leave, Helen finally received a response to the email she had sent weeks ago.

Dr. Magnus,

I apologize for my late response. I have been in Australia, trying to find a very elusive creature. Regardless, I would enjoy nothing more than meeting you at the Leaky Cauldron on Friday. How does 11:00 sound? Is your new protege magical? I only ask because I do not want to keep you for long if he will have to be wandering the streets of London while we talk.

Best Regards,

Newt Scamander

Helen responds as quickly as she can, in the hopes that she can catch him before he closes his email.

Newt,

11:00 is perfect, and no, he is not magical, though I'm sure he can find something to occupy himself while we converse.

I will see you on Friday, and please, call me Helen,

Farewell,

Helen Magnus

And send. Hopefully he will see this before Friday, but before he could respond, Helen stands up from her desk chair and walks to Will's office, carrying herself as she normally would, possibly with even more confidence than usual.

The door to Will's office was open when Helen arrived. Instead of knocking, she merely tipped her head into the room, looking for Will.

"Will, are you in here?" Helen calls out, receiving no answer. She assumes that he would be in his bedroom, and starts on her way to the elevator to get there.

On her way to the elevator, she finds Henry and asks, "Have you, by any chance, seen Will today? I can't seem to find him."

"Sorry Doc, I haven't seen him today. Lemme check the cameras real quick." Henry pulls his tablet up from his side and proceeds to check each individual video camera. "If he isn't in his room, I don't think he's here."

"Very well. Thank you for your help Henry."

"Yeah, no problem. If you need me to track him just give me a call." Henry responds.

"That shouldn't be necessary. Good day Henry."

When Helen gets to the elevator, she presses the button for the 3rd floor, and waits for the doors to open. When they do, she walks with a purpose until she reaches Will's bedroom door. She knocks several times before hearing an almost inaudible voice whisper, "Come in."

Helen twists the doorknob, and slowly opens the door, saying "Will, its Magnus. Are you doing okay?" When she can see into the room, she nearly gasps, "Will! Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Helen sees Will under almost all of his blankets, shivering and sweating. She rushes to his side and feels his forehead. "Well you definitely have a fever. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Well you failed to realize that I am worrying more now than I would have, had you come to me yesterday and said you weren't feeling well." Helen walks into his bathroom to get a damp cloth for his head.

"I'm sorry Magnus. I hope this doesn't ruin our plans to go to the Zoology conference this weekend."

"Even if it does, I would rather you be home resting, than spending the weekend with me in England." She places the cloth on his forehead and continues, "As much as I would love to show you around the area, I do have to say that if you are still sick Friday morning, you won't be going anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

The Following Friday Morning

Helen was often awake before the sun rose, but today she was even more excited than usual to awake. As she was packing for her trip to London, she nearly forgot to pack her wand. She rarely used it, and often relied on non-verbal and wandless magic.

After she finished packing, she noticed the time, 4:30am. She had meant to be leaving by 5:00. This extra time allowed her to check on Will before she left.

Helen started on her way to Will's room, moving swiftly through the long hallways in the sanctuary. She assumed he would still be asleep and did not bother knocking.

She walked over to Will's seemingly sleeping figure, taking his pulse and feeling his forehead to check for a fever.

"Magnus?" Will said quietly.

"Yes, William?" Helen inquired.

"Have fun without me. Take notes, please." Will said even quieter than before.

"I can assure you that this conference will be no fun lacking your presence. But I do promise to take detailed notes for you."

Magnus started on her way out of Will's room before he started talking again. "Magnus, why is your skirt so short?"

"It's no shorter than the rest of my skirts. You must be delirious." Magnus stated grinning by the fact that he actually noticed her abnormally short skirt in the darkness of his room.

"Bye Magnus, see you next week."

"Goodbye William."


	4. Chapter 4

A Few Hours Later, In London

Helen was not unused to being alone at any given time. She had spent a seemingly endless amount of years alone when she had gone back in time. But this was different. She was unusually anxious about spending time with Newt again, and she couldn't seem to figure out why. She had never been this anxious to see one of her protégés before. But then again, none of her other proteges were quite like Newt.

Helen was now strolling into the Leaky Cauldron, keeping an eye out for Newt. She assumed she would arrive before him, but to her surprise, Newt was sitting at a table for two in the far corner of the room.

Helen approached the table exclaiming "Newt! So glad to see you again."

Newt stood up from his chair to kiss her cheek. "Doctor Magnus it is so great to see you as well." He motioned for her to sit down in the chair across from him as he sat back down in his own. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing well, and please call me Helen. We've known each other for over a century, I believe we are on a first name basis at this point. Besides that, how have You been? And how is Pickett?" Helen inquires

"Oh, me? I'm doing quite well. Pickett is okay. He is still getting bullied by the others because I give him 'special treatment' though." Newt moves the collar of his overcoat to allow his Bowtruckle to climb onto the table. "He is still incredibly shy, and he might not remember you from the last time you saw him."

Without missing a beat, Pickett waltzed across the table and onto Helen's arm, climbing up to her shoulder, and attempting to hug her. "I suppose he does remember me." Helen says with a small laugh. She picks him up off of her shoulder, setting him back down on the table. Pickett walks back to Newt, slugging, and looking mildly defeated.

"You know, Doc- Helen," Newt corrects himself, "I think he quite enjoys you. We might just have to meet more often so he doesn't suffer separation anxiety."

"Well, the sanctuary is always open to the both of you. Just remember, if you bring your case, keep it closed. I don't want another situation like what happened in New York in the 20's"

"How did you know about what happened in New York? I thought you were here in London at the time." Newt inquires.

"Oh, have I not told you what happened? Back in 2011?" Helen tries to remember if she had told Newt about the time travel situation.

"No, what happened in 2011?" Newt asks, desperate to know.

"One of my enemies created an artificial passage through time. Without magic. I ended up getting dragged along with him to the late 1800's. For those 113 years, there were two Helen Magnus' on the planet, so I spent that time building up the sanctuary network, but this time, underground and away from the prying eyes of the Cabal, SCUI, and the government." Helen explains.

"That's incredible, but that still doesn't explain how you knew about New York."

"Oh, of course. I was in New York at the time, working with Nikola Tesla on the underground New York sanctuary, though he didn't know that's what he was working on. Several of your magical creatures found their way into the caverns where we were building. I realized that a demiguise and an occamy would not be good to have in a construction site, so I delivered them to a friend in the area who said he would get them to you."

"That explains so much." Newt says, in awe that he hadn't known any of this before. "Are there any other big secrets I should know?"

"Well, I don't know if this qualifies as a secret or not, but I think you should know that my protege is back at home, not here." Helen smirks slightly when she says this, waiting for Newt's reaction.

"I guess we'll have a bit more time to ourselves then. Maybe I can take you on a tour around London?" Newt responds, not taking her hints.

"Newt? You do remember that I have lived here, right?" Helen asks, slightly annoyed that Newt isn't taking her hints. "I've actually lived here twice, technically."

"Oh, right. Well, what do you want to do then? We still have a few hours to get to Oxford, and the Knight Bus can get us there in 15 minutes or so, depending on how many stops we have to make."

"It's been awhile since I last rode the London Eye. Maybe we could go there." Helen says with a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Newt exclaims.

"I'll buy the tickets online now, then we can head there." Helen takes out her phone, and makes sure she buys the Champagne Experience tickets. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, let me just grab my case." Newt says, taking his briefcase in his hand.

"I have a better idea," Helen says, pulling out her wand. "Reducio" she says, pointing her wand at the case and watching as the case shrinks to the size of a grape. Helen hands the case back to Newt, asking "How about you put this in your pocket, and just relax for a little while?"

Newt did just as he was told, walking just behind Helen, out onto the streets of London.


End file.
